


Getting To Know You

by squidgie



Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John and Dorian go for noodles, John invites Dorian back to his place to learn a little bit more about humans, and maybe to feed his own curiosity about his not-so-human partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I mainlined all 3 existing episodes of Almost Human, and this scene came to me after watching episodes 2 and 3. I love the interaction between these two characters!  
> WARNINGS: Slight spoilers for S1E2, "Skin" as well as S1E3, "Are You Receiving?" Other than that, not betaed.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Almost Human, and no money made off of this.

"You wanna beer?" John calls as he leads Dorian into his apartment, tossing his jacket across a chair as he walks to his refrigerator.  The pair had just left John's favorite noodle restaurant, and after talking throughout the meal about everything and nothing, John realized there was so much that Dorian knew about, but had never _experienced_.  He was hoping to try and remedy at least what he could, broadening his partner's horizons.  
  
"As with the meal," Dorian says as he picks up the jacket, which had slipped off of the chair and fallen to the floor, "I do not require liquid sustenance."  John watches as Dorian does a quick scan of the apartment, then crosses to a closet, hanging up the jacket within.  
  
John nods, carrying his beer over to the oversized leather sofa and sitting down, motioning for Dorian to join him.  As Dorian sits, John triggers his entertainment center on, then sets his beer down and enters a few letters on the virtual keyboard, pulling up an old Lakers championship game from the late 20 th century.  
  
"And this is basketball," Dorian says, taking in the sudden flurry of activity on the screen.  
  
"Yeah," John says, taking a pull from his beer.  "Figure you liked the music so much," he says, giving Dorian the minutest of smirks, "that you may like to check out some other stuff."  He motions to the screen with his beer, then sits back, noting Dorian's rapt attention to the screen.  
  
The pair sit in companionable silence as the game continues to unfold before them, even though John's seen the game a few dozen times, and he's pretty sure Dorian can covertly pull up the highlights, or at least the final score.  John finishes one beer, then gets up to grab a second, smiling as Dorian moves his head around John's passing form to keep from missing any of the action.  He comes back from the refrigerator with his second beer, this time going behind the couch to keep out of Dorian's field of view.  
  
After the last second three-point-shot that decides the game is thrown, Dorian bounces to his feet, thrusting his fists in the air as an exalted whoop escapes his lips.  " _Wow_!" he says, settling back down on the couch.  "That was _amazing_!"  
  
Nodding, John just says, "You know, if you like it, maybe we can take in a game sometime."  
  
"I'd like that," Dorian says, the smile still plastered across his face.  "Based on the teamwork and fast paced action, I _think_ that I'd like to catch a hockey game sometime, too."  
  
"Hockey?" John asks, then takes the final pull from his beer.  "What are you, Canadian?"  
  
" _Technically_ speaking," Dorian says, and pauses until John 'gets' the android joke, then continues with a wink, "only 7% of my parts were manufactured in Canada.  The majority of the rest of my parts are almost equally divided between America, South Korea, and Taiwan.  And by the way, Detective," Dorian adds, leaning over to take the now empty beer bottle, "over 75% of the current National Hockey League teams are American based, so it would appear that hockey is more of an _American_ sport than Canadian."  
  
John watches as Dorian passes the beer under his nose, closing his eyes as he sniffs the remains from the bottle.  
  
"What are you doing?" John asks.  
  
Opening his eyes, Dorian places the bottle back onto the table.  "Just because I can't drink doesn't mean that I'm not curious."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering how that worked," John says, then lets his eyes wander down Dorian's chest before clearing his throat and raising his eyes back up.  
  
Almost mirroring John's smirk perfectly, Dorian asks, "So it's okay for you to check out _my_ balls, but I'm not allowed to check out yours?"  
  
Shaking his head, as if to chase away the slight buzz that the beer had provided, John stutters, "Yes.  I mean no.  I mean..."  Sighing, he says, "I wasn't...  Wait, do you actually _have_ them?  Balls, I mean?"  
  
Dorian raises an eyebrow, and John wonders just what's going on in that robotic mind.  "Why do you think it was so easy to turn our design into sexbots, John?" he asks.  
  
All John manages to get out is, "I, uhh," before Dorian, voice quieted, asks, "You wanna see them?"  
  
John _had_ been curious ever since Dorian had come online, but tried to keep the feelings tamped down.  He knew Dorian could probably sense his elevated heart rate, as well as the pheromones he was no doubt giving off, so there was no sense in lying.  
  
Leaning in, John can feel the warmth emanating from his partner, warm breath pouring over him as Dorian says, "We can do as little or as much as you want.  I'd really like to try this...with you."  
  
John leans back into the couch, taking the weight of Dorian as his hands start to explore Dorian's backside, and their faces come closer and closer, Dorian's lips finally ghosting over John's once, then twice, finally seeking entrance on the third time.  John moans as he gives himself over to pleasure; it's been so long since he's touched anyone - man _or_ woman, that he's almost overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body.  He gives in, kissing Dorian, as his hands find their way underneath Dorian's pants, fingers eager to find, then press against the warm, moist hole he finds.  
  
"Whoa there, cowboy," Dorian says with a grin as he pulls up gently.  "You not gonna buy me a drink first?"  
  
John chuffs out a laugh, then does a maneuver that flips the pair over, ending up with John on top.  "Hey, I offered," he says, catching his breath.  
  
Dorian reaches up and takes one of John's hands, directing it over to the bulge in his jeans, as Dorian's hand reaches down, cupping John's throbbing cock through the rough material of John's pants.  Both mean break the touch just long enough to divest themselves of their pants and shirts, and John has to take a second to revel at the size of Dorian's cock, gently rolling Dorian's balls in his free hand as the man sucks in a breath through clenched teeth.  
  
"C'mon," Dorian says, easily raising his legs and putting them on John's shoulders, using them as leverage to pull the man closer.  
  
Spitting into his hand, John lubes up his cock, then leans forward, putting the head of his cock at Dorian's entrance, captivated at the look on Dorian's face as he pushes past the ring and holds there a minute, then leans down, claiming Dorian's mouth as he pushes the full length of his cock into his partner.  
  
~*~*~

Some unknown time later - could be minutes, could be hours - John wakes up, the warm form of his partner wrapped around him, and both covered with a blanket that Dorian must have retrieved from the nearby closet.  It's still dark, so he can't tell what time it is.  "Hey," he quietly says.  
  
Dorian opens his eyes, "Hey," he says.  "Sorry, went into power save mode for a bit."  
  
"You have a _power save mode_?" John asks, voice soft but incredulous.  
  
Laughing, Dorian shakes his head.  "You are _so_ gullible, John!"  And man, dimples like those found on a smiling face should be illegal, John ponders.  "But seriously," Dorian adds, "I _am_ going to have to get into Rudy for a checkup."  At John's curious look, he continues, "I think you knocked a couple of servos out of alignment."  
  
"Did I hurt you?" John asks, protectively pulling Dorian closer.  
  
Dorian just leans in, claiming a kiss.  " _So_ damn gullible," he says, then over exaggerates an, "Ooh, yeah," when John whacks him gently on the backside.  "Spanking," he says, then leans down for another kiss.  "We may need to explore that, too."  
  
After a third kiss, and wandering fingers explore each other's bodies, John asks, "Seriously - you need anything?"  
  
"You know, there _is_ a Kings game tomorrow tonight."  At John's curious look, he adds, "Hockey."  
  
"You sure?" is all he asks.  
  
Dorian nods, then puts his head back on John's chest.  "Got to live in the moment, right, John?"  
  
Pulling Dorian to him protectively, John just nods, then drops a kiss on Dorian's head as the pair share a quiet moment, waiting for the sun to rise.


End file.
